finalfantasyxivarfandomcom-20200213-history
Not-so-Evil Dead
Location: Ul'dah - Steps of Nald X11 - Y8, Outside the Adventurer's Guild Eorzea is currently celebrating All Sain't Wake. Adventurers wishing to partkae in the festivities may so so in Limsa Lominsa, Gridania, or Ul'dah. The rewards will be the same regardless of the venue, so do not hesitate to join the celebration in the nation of your choice. Level 1 Quest "Not-so-Evil Dead" Reward Exp:100 Item: The Wailing Spirit Description The Shifty thespian is recruiting adventurers to help enliven the festivities of All Saints' Wake. Shifty Thespian From spooks and shadows do not shy~ ♪ Come one, come all, for All Saints' Wake is night! ♪ Yes, the ancient tradition of All Saints' Wake has returned to Eorzea. 'Tis a night when the saints feast in the heavens above and the denizens of the realm below partake in masquerades and mischief. And who am I, you ask? Merely a humble circus performer, come to Ul'dah with my troupe to add some spice to the celebration. My costume is most convincing? Oh, you are ifar/i too kind. Heh heh heh... At any rate, we'd be most obliged if you could lend us a helping hand. If you're interested, you need only speak to the leader of our troupe, the Impresario, and obtain a custome of your own. Happy haunting! Quest Details: Speak with the Impresario. (Need Good SS) Impressario Greetings, my adventuring friend. Do you perchance feel a chill in the air on this eerie autumn eve? A boding, as if the night is ripe for the wiles and the witchery? This would be for good reason, for All Saints' Wake has returned to Eorzea! First, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Impresario, manager and stage director of a traveling circus summoned to this nation to enliven the seasonal festivities. It is a pleasure indeed to make your acquaintance. The observance of All Saints' Wake can be traced to eras long paast. Legend has it that once each year, come harvest time, the Twelve would show their favor to the saints-those exalted personages with grace guildleves-by inviting them to a lavish feast held in the celestial realm. The townsfolk, not accustomed to being without their guardians for even a night, quickly grew fearful of the common beasts around them. This spurred them to don the guises of spectres and engage in all manner of mischief and revelry, that they might ward away the terrors-or at the very least, forget their fears until the dawn. Sadly, such customs have fallen out of favor since the Calamity, with more pressing concerns leaving little time for idle celebration. So did the august leaders of Ul'dah call upon the services of my humble band of thespians, that we might restore the tradition to its former glory. This ghastly guise I wear was crafted by a costumer in my troupe's employ, and it is with pleasure that I furnish you with an outfit of your own. I bid you to take your place amoung the dead, that a night of delightful terrors can be had by all! Category:All Saints' Wake Category:Quests Category:Holiday Quests Category:Level 1 Quests Category:Ul'dah Quests